


4th Time's the Charm

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: There’s a scent you’ve encountered around the country, an Alpha you feel drawn to.  Will you meet him?





	4th Time's the Charm

You walked into the New Orleans hotel, already tired of the travel.  You didn’t have to travel much for work, but every few months you had to travel to various offices around the country to ensure that things ran smoothly.

As you walked toward the reception desk, a scent passed in front of you, distracting you.  It was delicious, like warm rain on a summer’s night and a refreshing breeze.  It made you shiver in want.

You looked around the large room, trying to figure out who you had smelled.  You rarely had any reaction of that sort to a mere scent, so you wanted to know whose it was.

No one was near enough to you to be obvious, no one looking like an Alpha you’d need.

With a sigh you continued on to reception, only vaguely feeling like you missed out on something big.

* * *

Jared followed his handlers through the hallways of the Chicago convention center, guided quickly to the car waiting outside.  He was heading back alone, Jensen’s autos scheduled later into the night than his own.

As the line of black cars came into view, a wafting of delicious scent came toward him.  It was sweet and sugary, minty and refreshing.  Jared stopped in his tracks, causing his handler to start in surprise.

Jared held his hand up, his Alpha instincts on high alert.  His eyes scanned the small crowd around him before looking from car to car.

No luck was with him, so he indicated for his handler to show him which car was his.  He didn’t notice the black SUV pulling around the corner, the car that had just left the building next door.

* * *

Nashville was not your favorite town, despite what most others in the world thought.  You had to spend nearly two weeks here on your last trip a year prior, nine days longer than it should have been.

In your opinion, the Nashville execs of your company were idiots.

You over packed for this trip, figuring your stay would be extended once more.  When you finally had an afternoon to yourself, you found a quaint coffee shop, tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the busy part of town.

Your head was down as you brushed past exiting patrons while you went inside, focused on your phone and your itinerary for the days ahead.  You looked up to order your coffee before finding a secluded corner.

When you’d sat down, you smelled it again.  The scent hadn’t left your memory, even nearly six months later.  The smell of warm rain made your stomach clench, slick threatening to escape if you didn’t control yourself.

You looked around, trying to spot the person who belonged to the scent, but you could tell it was fading.  They were no longer in the coffee shop.

You tried to hide your regret.

* * *

Jared always enjoyed the Las Vegas convention, most of the cast in attendance and the days a bit easier since they were spread out a bit more.  He found himself out at a bar with a group of his friends, enjoying their time together over a nice drink.

When he was chosen to get the next round of drinks, he was happy to do so.  Jared made his way to the bar, finding a stool to perch on as he waited for the bartender.

He turned to one side, seeing a pretty girl sitting next to him.  He shook his head, knowing that he was much too old to be checking out a girl at a bar.  He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it managed to do the exact opposite.

A familiar scent of sweetness and mint assaulted his senses, so much that he unconsciously leaned toward the girl to breathe in again. 

He must have groaned, because you turned toward him.

“Um, hi?” you said tentatively, giving Jared a look like he was crazy.  His mouth flapped open and shut a couple times, not forming words.

You huffed at him, taking a breath through your nose.

Rain.  Warmth and refreshing, safe.

Your eyes widened.  Jared saw the moment your mood changed.  

“Were you in Chicago, say 8 months ago?” he asked.  You nodded.

“Were you in New Orleans, about a year ago, and Nashville a few months back?” you questioned him.

“Yeah,” he breathed, realizing what this meant.

The two of you had danced around the country over the past year, only getting a passing scent of each other, but both recognizing and remembering.  

You both smiled, leaning closer to one another.  You scented each other explicitly, noses brushing the skin of one another’s necks.

It was like you were coming home.


End file.
